Stick War 2 - Order Empire Intro
Description The Stick War 2: Order Empire Intro is the promotion video for Stickpage's game Order Empire, the sequel to the very good game over there. extremely popular Stick wars game. The video has proven to be quite popular, and is still being watched and used to lure new players for the game. Plot It has been many years since The Conquering, and the nations of Inamorta have now been united into the glorius Order Empire. Yet, all is not well, for the conquered people have been forced onto the outskirts of their own homeland, scavenging for food and scraping a living for themselves. Soon, their troubles were over, for Chaos came and forced the leaders of Order to finally suffer defeat. The previous, dictorial Order council was but a memory leaving the individual nations united in ways no king or dictator ever could, bonding the Archidons, masters of the bows, Swordwraths, wielders of the mighty blades, Speartons, brave soldiers born for battle, and Magikill, magicians of the purest magical arts. Together, they threw off their shackles and rose forth as an unstoppable nation, to take back what is theirs... Dialouge A scene of slaughtered stickmen is shown after the stick wars 2 menu appears on screen. Rebel Leader: “Our people have been slaughtered…” The scene turns to many destroyed houses. Rebel Leader: “Our homes lie ruined… And we are forced, to live under the cloak, in the outskirts of our own homeland.” Archidons are shown walking to their own forest homes. Swordwrath are then shown waving flags and swords, signifying their urge to rebel. Rebel Leader: “The nation called “Order” has brought nothing but chaos, to our people!” Scene turns to a huge number of peasants rising in rebellion. Rebel Leader: "Our day of wrath, approaches…” Drums beat while the screen shows “A Stickpage.Com Production”. The scene switches to an Archidon gathering, with their leader standing of top of their monument. Archidon Rebel Leader: “For we, are the Archidons… With bows so accurately piercing, they will fall, before they get a chance, to stand!” Scene turns to a few Swordwrath blacksmiths crafting swords with hammers beside pools of molten iron. A few run through them holding stacks of blades. Swordwrath Rebel Leader: “We, are the Swordwrath!” The Swordwrath are seen receiving stacks of blades and throwing them into carts for war. Swordwrath Rebel Leader: “Forging blades so sharp, that limbs will sever, at mere sight!” Scene turns towards the Swordwrath statue surrounded by molten iron, with hundreds of blacksmiths preparing swords. Music continues playing while zooming into an arena of 7 Speartons. Spearton Rebel Leader: “We are the Speartons! Born to die…” Zoom in on a Spearton champion, drawing out his sword and ready to battle. Spearton Rebel Leader: “But not before them!” Scene turns towards a Magikill in his potion room, training spells before going to war. Magikill Rebel Leader: “We, are the Magikill…” The Magikill summons a spell that fills his wand with electricity, casting a spell. Magikill Rebel Leader: “And today, we summon unity!!!” Explosions cast but the Magikill turns the scene towards Archidons running around, preparing for war. The Spearton Leader is then shown commanding all his Spearton subjects beside their monument. Rebel Leaders: “Today we stand together…” Scene turns to a crowd of Swordwrath emerging from their city ready to fight. Rebels Leaders: “As an unstoppable force…” Scene changes to the rebel leaders on top of a stage with the Magikill Leader above all of them. Rebel Leaders: “And take it all back!!” Scene changes to a Spearton, taking on 3 Swordwrath at once. The Spearton knocks the first Swordwrath into the air and slices his leg off. Posing before the 2nd Swordwrath comes. The Spearton knocks the Swordwrath upward with its shield and bashing the third one in the head, killing them all. The scene changes to an army of Speartons before changing back to the rebel leaders commanding the whole force of rebels. '' ''Peasants are seen behind cheering for their own families that joined as soldiers of the rebls. Cutscene ends. Credits Art and assistant director: Winston Zhang Writer, director, and animator - Jason Whitham Voiced by: Piotr Micheal Presented by: Stickpage.com Trivia *When the leaders of the four nations are together preaching, they can all be seen using the standard equipment the player is automatically given in the game except for the Spearton and Magikill, who is wearing a red cloak and bronze armor--neither of which existed at the time and still do not exist the Magikills staff is flaming. *Contrary to the Spearton-Swordwrath fight scene, Speartons do not use swords of any kind in the game, Category:stories / plotline